Disappearing Kitsune
by Angel Dave
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze,a boy beaten mercilessly when he was a kid by the villagers and neglected by his family. A kid forced to grow up on his own. How would he survive in this cruel yet so beautiful world? AU : Fatherly figure Kyuubi, Smart Naruto, Naruto X Luka Megurine , Contains Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors elements and Vocaloid characters
1. Chapter 1

**Itadakimashita! Min'na saikō! I present to you my new fanfic. By the way those who support "Red Eyes" I'm sorry but I lost my inspiration to continue :(**

**A/N : This is a Naruto neglected by family fic. It contains Kagepro/Mekakucity Actors elements and Vocaloid characters. And this is not an incest fic eww. Naruto's eyes can make him disappear just like Kido's and can also read minds, his element is Fire,Wind and Lightning. His also smart and a master of seals. I'm not gonna make this an over strong Naruto, but the time will come when he will become really strong that only Kage level shinobi can only par with him :). And pairings just read it :). Also enjoy :)**

**I don't own Naruto, Kagepro, and Vocaloid.**

"The hell!" Human talking  
_"The hell!" Human thinking_

**"The hell!" Demon talking  
_"The hell!" Demon thinking_**

* * *

**_Streets of Konoha - 11:12_**** pm**

A blonde haired, five year old kid can be seen running away from the angry mobs, "Stop running demon" A guy from the mob yelled angrily but the boy didn't obey, he just keep on running and followed what his instincts told him, the boy was so focused on running for his life that he didn't notice a rock enough for a person to get tripped on it was on the road. The boy stepped on it and got tripped; he looks back on his pursuers only for his face to meet a kick. The kid's nose was bleeding, as he clutch his nose he then yelled "Just what did I did to you people" Now the boy was crying.

"What did you did to us!? What you did to us was completely unforgivable" A woman from the mob holding a knife replied, yelling.

"You killed our loved ones!" Another guy with a torch also yelled

"You even killed our beloved Sandaime!" A guy with a green vest yelled

"Kill the demon fox!" Another guy with a green vest yelled, pulling out a kunai on his pouch

The kid was beaten, mercilessly, like he was a punching bag . The beating lasted for two hours and leaved the small body on its own blood lying in the street, some who aren't satisfied spitted on his body. Miraculously the kid was still breathing after the beating thanks to the fox living inside him. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the carrier of the soul of the nine tailed demon fox or Kyuubi for short, his also the eldest of the Namikaze siblings in terms of time of birth.

Five years ago, October tenth an attack happened that almost destroyed half of the Konoha all thanks to the Kyuubi. Before the attack happened Kushina was giving birth for her three children while Minato, the fourth Hokage was holding his wife's hand.

"It's all gonna be okay" Minato tried to reassure his wife

"I know idiot" Kushina smiled, her face mixed with joy and pain.

The first kid to arrive was Naruto, the next was Menma, he had a blond hair with its tips on red, the last one was Tsumi, she had a red hair. Kushina fainted because of the exhaustion.

"Kushina?" Minato said, his face was full with fear of losing his wife

"It's ok Minato, she's just exhausted" Tsunade interrupted, smiling as she watched the three children

What they didn't know is that someone with an orange mask was using this opportunity to extract the Kyuubi. As Minato was about to have a heavy sigh it was interrupted by a strong push making them hit the walls except for Kushina. And then you know what happened next, the Sandaime sacrificed his life sealing the yin chakra on Menma, the yang chakra on Tsumi, and the soul on Naruto. The last words of the Sandaime to Minato were to take good care of his children. After the battle Minato carried his children home, as he came home she was slapped on the face by Kushina, saying that their children will suffer the fate of a jinchuriki but Minato assured her that it would never happen. After that day Minato tried to recover the morale of his people and announced about his children. The civilians were happy and look up to Menma and Tsume as a hero, the same cannot be said to Naruto. Majority of the civilians demand that Naruto should be killed only to hear a warning from Minato that those who attack his son will be sent to Ibiki. Of course the civilians didn't listen.

Naruto weakly opened his eyes and mumble "I – is it over". Naruto was still whimpering because of the pain all over his body. He walk to his home limping, bruises and cuts all over his body. As he arrived at his home, his bleeding cheek was welcomed by a strong slap.

"Where the hell did you go this late you good for nothing …." Minato stopped on his ranting as he saw Naruto's state. "Son?"

The people in the room were horrified looking at Naruto. Kushina was covering her mouth with both of her hands and tears was forming on her eyes, the same could be said to Tsume, Tsume was a perfect copy of Kushina except for the hair, she had bangs and her hair stop at her neck(just like Yuri's from Angel Beats!". Menma was also shaking and his mouth was left open, he can't believe what happened to his brother. And Minato was also shaking furiously he tried to say sorry but Naruto interrupted it by saying 'I hate you' while his hands on his bleeding cheek. Naruto being a kid tried to run away but failed. His body meets the cold floor, as exhaustion was already on its limits he closed his eyes slowly, he can hear his siblings running to him and then it all became dark.

* * *

**Five years later**

A now ten year old Naruto woke up, he was panting as he recall his dream, his past.

**"Kit are you okay?"** A worried voice from his mind interrupted his thinking

_"Yeah, I'm fine Otou - san"_ Naruto replied as he rubbed his eyes with his right arm

**"Are you sure? I can see that you're having that dream about that 'incident' again and how many times should I tell you, my name is Kurama not Otou - san"** The voice now named Kurama said in his mind

_"Yeah, I'm sure it's just the ... past" _Naruto replied looking at the window, his face with a frown watching his _family_ having a great time.

A lot has changed after that incident, Naruto's eyes was now red instead of aqua blue, his IQ were off the charts that would even put Shikaku to shame, his also quiet and can easily understand human behaviour all thanks to Kurama's mental training, his 'eyes' and the books he keeps on reading (**no Icha Icha**), his a prodigy as what the Uchiha's, Hyuga's and Nara's call him. But his parents were too busy helping Menma and Tsume harness the fox chakra for them to notice.

_"I think I'm gonna go out for a while, buy some books"_ Naruto said to his self

He then change into his red orange hooded jacket, underneath it was a green long sleeve with it's sleeves on black, a grey coloured pants, and a black shoes, he also wears the pendant that the Kyuubi gave him on his birthday and the headphone on his neck that the Kyuubi also gave him on his birthday.(You guys decide the design)

As he goes down stairs he watches his _family_ smiling at each other and their father praising Tsume and Menma for their good work. He decided to leave them be, he would just be a burden for them.

**Flashback**

Five years and three months ago after the incident, the whole family was on the living room watching T.V. except for Naruto who was reading a book Minato suddenly turns off the T.V.

"Tsume, Menma, me and your mother well start your training today" Minato said smiling at his two children, and that earned Naruto's attention.

"Yay training!" Tsume and Menma cheered

"Quiet now kids" Kushina said, also having a big smile on her face

"But what about me?" Naruto questioned

"We will start your training when you enter the academy Naruto" Minato kneeled down in front of Naruto and pets his son on the head

"But"

"We will start their training early so that they can control the Kyuubi's chakra properly" Kushina interrupted, who also pets Naruto's head

"Maybe you can use a bunshin to train me?" Naruto suggested

Minato and Kushina knows that Naruto was smart but they need to put Naruto aside because of the prophecy Jiraiya said. But what they didn't know is that Naruto heard all of it.

"Can Naru - nii train with us Otou - san?" Menma and Tsume said in unison

"Fine" Minato said defeatedly, but Naruto can read Minato's behaviour as he said that, he don't really like to train Naruto, even Kushina's

"Nevermind, have fun Menma, Tsume, I'll just ask next time Otou - san, Okaa - san" Naruto said, his back facing them, he then walk to the main door to go outside.

**"Don't worry kit, I'll be the one that will train you, but don't expect it will be easy, hehehe" **Kurama tried to cheer him up and was welcomed by a sad smile courtesy of Naruto

_"Thanks, Kurama_"

**After three years**

Naruto and his siblings were already eight and they started going to the academy. Just as what you predicted, Naruto is the greatest at the academy, Sasuke and his siblings trailing. As they arrived at their house Kushina and Minato immediately hug them except for Naruto who was expecting for them to hug him too.

"So how was your day son?" Minato asked

"It was great" Naruto answered but was replied by an unexpected answer

"I'm not asking about yours I ask about Menma's" Minato replied

"Ok… sorry" Naruto lowered his head as he said that

"It was great Otou – san, I also acquired a lot of friends!" Memna answered grinning

"That's great" Minato said ruffling Menma's hair

They then entered the dining room and proceeded to eat their dinner.

_"Ramen again?"_´Naruto thought to his self

They were busy easting and talking about their day except for Naruto who was just eating his food slowly and just listening on their conversation then Naruto remembered something.

"Otou – san" Naruto said catching their attention

"You said before right that you would train me when we enter the academy? Now we already entered the academy, you can train me now right?" Naruto said hoping for the answer his hoping for.

Minato gave a look at Kushina for a while then Kushina decided to speak.

"Your father will train you if he wants to, Naruto" Kushina spoke

"But you told me that –" Naruto did not finish his sentence because Kushina interrupted him

"No buts Naruto, it's final" Kushina said, but it sounded like a command

"Ok, thanks for the food then" Naruto immediately stand up leaving his food unfinished and decided to go out to let off steam. What he didn't expect that his siblings followed him outside without leaving the door open.

"Now what do you want?" Naruto questioned angrily

"See _Onii – chan _they love us with all their hearts and they hate you" Tsumi said as she stuck her tongue out

"Now go away here scum" Menma tried to push Naruto but Naruto evaded it then walks away

"Thanks for the concern then" Naruto said sarcastically and was also waving them goodbye

**"Don't mind them kit, they just don't know how lucky they are to have a son and a brother like you"** Kurama tried to cheer up Naruto and succeeded

_"I'm also lucky to have a furball living inside me, and also, thanks for always being here every time I'm down, Otou – san"_ Naruto replied, wiping a single tear on his right eyes.

**Flashback End**

He was thankful at the fox, for being there for him every time his down. His also thankful about the 'incident', if it ain't for that the Naruto right now is non-existent and it would even take longer for Naruto to meet the fox. He also remembered how he unlocked his bloodline after that 'incident'.

**Another Flashback**

After Naruto closed his eyes, he awoke in a sewer. _"Where am I?" _was all Naruto think about. After walking around he meet a dead end, it was a cage with a seal on it. "Hello?" Naruto said hoping that someone is there and not there at the same time.

**"So my jailer decided to visit his pet, huh?" **A gigantic fox with red eyes appeared inside the cage

"Kyuubi !? I thought you were dead" Naruto said shocked

**"Do demons die? No"** Kyuubi said

"I guess having the soul means having you living inside me" Naruto said

**"Kit, I'm sorry if you have to endure all of that because of me"** Kyuubi said, his voice was low

"No, it's okay" Naruto interrupted

**"Huh?"** Kyuubi was shocked at his answer

"I know that we jinchuriki have to suffer this fate, well except for my siblings, it's just ... the villagers was so stupid not to know what's the difference of a jailer and a real demon, hatred covered their eyes, if I were them I would definitely do the same thing" Naruto said

**"But..."**

"And I know that you will not attack a village suddenly without a cause"

The Kyuubi was shocked at what Naruto said

**"Should I be proud to have a smart jailer like or should I have to kill you right now?"** The Kyuubi said jokingly, and of course Naruto being a kid almost wet his pants as he hear what the Kyuubi said in the 'kill' part

**"So kit, want to hear why I attacked the village five years ago?"** Kyuubi said

"Sure"

The Kyuubi explained how he was controlled by Uchiha Madara, how he attacked the village against his own will, and how the Sandaime sacrificed his life sealing the yin and yang chakra on his siblings and the soul to him

**"And also kit, you unlocked a very helpful bloodline"**

"Really?" Naruto said, hoping that it was true

**"Really. But let me ask you one thing, what should you do with it?"**

"Easy, I'm gonna use it to protect my important people and protect those who need to be protected" Naruto said with determination in his eyes and that shocked Kyuubi again

**"You're willing to protect humans who beat you** **mercilessly?"**

"Why not? They're just victims of losing their precious people"

**_"Azami, you really know how to choose a_**** _person_"**

Now that makes Kyuubi very proud of his jailer.

"And do you have a name? A real name."

**"Kurama, my name is Kurama"**

"Then nice to meet you Kurama, and in case if you don't know my name, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto said smiling

**_"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you really are a kid full of surprises"_**Kurama said to his self

"Also can I change the scenery?" Naruto interrupted

**"Of course, it's your mind anyway" **Kurama replied

Then the sewers was replaced by a grassy island with only a single tree on it, surrounded by water and its ceiling was replaced by a dark sky full of stars.

**"You really have a wild imagination kit, well at least I can walk freely here than the old one" **Kurama commented

"Well it's my dream to be in a place like this" Naruto replied

**Flashback End**

Naruto smiled at the memory, as he arrived at the books store the clerk was about to push him away when suddenly he pulled a small bag full of money at his and throw it at the counter he then said "Shut up", and the clerk listened, who cares as long he had a money. He then leave the store carrying a cellophane full of books. As he was walking on the streets he sense a stone coming his way, he catch it and look at the person who throws it, it was a kid. He sighed then used his eyes to disappear like a bubble, now the kid was creeped out. He deactivated his 'eyes' as he was close to his home. Naruto arrived at the Namikaze compound, he saw his family talking to the new neighbors, the Vocaloids(**it's their last name example "Miku Hatsune Vocaloid/ Luka Megurine Vocaloid)**. He saw his siblings playing with the neighbors kids except for one who was between her parents' legs, she had a long, beautiful hair that stops on her waist, and she also had blue eyes. He stops for a moment as he saw her looking at him, their eyes met. Naruto then immediately looks away, blushing; the same could be said to her. _"She's so pretty"_ was all Naruto thought but was interrupted by a howling fox.

_"Shut up Otou - san"_

**"Is it bad for a father to be happy to know that his son was starting to like someone" **Kurama said jokingly

Naruto then entered the Namikaze house and goes to his room to start reading his new brought books.

**_After four hours of reading_**

It was already 8:30 p.m., Naruto finished at least 3 books. As hunger hits him he then goes downstairs. As he was about to take a food on the refrigerator he overheard his parents talking

"Tsume and Menma's birthday was closing by Minato, what's your plan?" Kushina asked

"Well, I was planning to sign them the Toad Contract and also I would like to announced that Menma will be the heir of the Namikaze clan" Minato replied

"That's a great idea Minato" Kushina replied, happiness mixed on her voice

"I always have the greatest idea" Minato also replied

Naruto was completely shocked, his legs about to give up, his face was flowing with tears, hands curled into fists. It's always about Tsume and Menma having a lot of things coming for them but what he got? Nothing! They have taken everything from him, his name and his childhood. Then the main door was slammed courtesy of Naruto going out, but the couple didn't even bothered because they were too busy doing their session.

**_Meanwhile at the Vocaloids compound_**

Luka Megurine Vocaloid just finished placing her things on her room. Her room was average and the colour blue and green can be seen everywhere, she then look outside her window and saw the boy wearing a red orange jacket earlier, running and … crying? As she watches the boy run she accidentally activated her power, her heart ache as she feels the blonde's sorrow. She immediately change into her white jacket (just like at the "Interviewer") and decided to go after him but before going she asked her parents that she would go out for a while, and of course they were about to object but when they saw the painful look of Luka and also feel's the sorrow of the boy they decided to approve.

**_Meanwhile at a cliff nearby_**

Naruto was standing at the edge of the cliff, shouting his feelings out. He can't take it anymore, it's always about the two of them even his godparents neglected him for the favour of his twins. Life is just so cruel, do they really have to put him aside and neglect him just because of a stupid toad prophecy? No! Instead of teaching him how to be a ninja and care for him they just put him aside, the neglect is just too much to take. Naruto then look down at the deep ravine, you know already what his thinking.

"If I die right now they won't even care right? There won't be any anchor for them being a happy family right? Right?" Naruto said aloud to his self

**"Kit, it's okay kit, I'm here for you"** Kurama tried to calm Naruto down but to no avail, now Kurama was scared of what's gonna happen next. Can you believe that? Kurama the great nine tailed demon beast was scared of losing his vessel.

"I guess this is goodbye then" Naruto smiled sadly as he said that, he could hear Kurama, his Otou – san, yelling inside his head to not to do it. Tears started to fall from his eyes as he close his eyes, as he was about to fall happy moments of his life flushed his mind. As he opened his eyes again he was surprised as someone pulled him away from the cliff, before he hit the ground he saw at the edge of his left eye a familiar long pink hair. As he hit the ground he immediately stand up (it's like a backbend or whatever that is) and look at the person who pulled him, it was the girl with a long hair earlier, she's also wearing a white jacket, he was worried but was immediately change into anger.

"Why did you interrupt?" Naruto said, his voice was low

"Eh?" The girl was confused at what he said

"I said why you saved me!?" Naruto was now yelling, he was about to find peace but this girl interrupted it, he also didn't realize that tears was now falling again from his eyes, he was about to yell again but was interrupted by a hug.

"What are you doing!?" Naruto said, his voice still loud

"Please, stop it" Naruto heard the girl said

"Please, don't cry" Now the girl was looking at his eyes red eyes with her own blue eyes. As Naruto look at her eyes, he feels like letting all of his emotions out while hugging her, but what making him confused is that she's also crying.

"W – Why are you crying?" Naruto asked, hoping that his not the reason why but yeah, his wrong

"It's because I can feel your sorrow" The girl said, Naruto was shocked at what the girl said and decided to ask

"What do you mean you can feel my sorrow, and how does my sorrow feel like?"

"We 'Vocaloids' can feel any feelings and read the mind of the person were looking at and about your sorrow … it feels so painful … the pain of being neglected … it hurt so much" The girl said between tears. Naruto was now shocked again

"I'm here for you if you want to let it all out" The girl said, smiling brightly. Naruto could swear that the one in front of him was a goddess, he then lowered his head in front of her as tears started to fall again, he could feel the warm hug of her as he cried all of his feeling out and yelled as loud as he can. After 5 minutes of crying Naruto realized on what situation he was in right now, he immediately pulled away, stand up and bows his head in front of her

"I'm sorry for crying in front of you" Naruto said, blushing while wiping the tears on his face with his sleeve

"N – no its fine" The girl said

"I'm definitely sorry" The girl just look at her, smiling so brightly

"W – What's your name by the way?" Naruto asked still blushing

"Luka, Vocaloid Megurine Luka, what's yours?" The girl now named replied Luka replied

"Naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto replied

"Nice to meet you Naruto – kun" She tilts her head a bit and handshake Naruto

"Likewise" Naruto now was smiling, he feel refreshed after crying all of his feeling out, Naruto then looks at his watch and noticed it was already past 10 p.m.

"I should probably walk you home, Luka – san" Naruto spoke

"Uhh … Thanks" Luka replied

**After walking for 10 minutes**

They arrived at the Vocaloid compound and was about to said their farewells when suddenly Luka asked something.

"Are you going home to your _home_?"

"I - I don't feel like going home" Naruto replied, looking at the ground

"Then just stay here instead" A man with a dark blue hair and also blue coloured eyes said(it's not Kaito)

"Otou – san !?" Luka was shocked

_"Otou – san !?"_ Naruto was also shocked

"Since you don't feel like going home and going home in a place like that right now would even make you more depressed right?" Luka's Father grinned

"I appreciate the offer but I don't want to be a burden to your family, Vocaloid – sama" Naruto replied

"Naruto – san please" Luka's Father plead; now Naruto had second thoughts, and think about it for a while, he then decided to accept the offer.

"I accept the offer, thank you Vocaloid - sama" Naruto said, his also confused why her father know about his name, it's probably about their unique ability

"Please just call me Meguki" Luka's Father smiled at him again

"Okay, Voca – Meguki – san" Naruto returned the smile

"And don't expect that you're gonna sleep in the same room with my daughter" Meguki was suddenly in front of Naruto, smiling at him evilly and tick marks appeared on his face

"Trust me, Meguki – san I'm not thinking about that" Naruto put both of his hands in front of him defensively

"Good, well then follow me" Meguki replied who was now at his spot earlier

_"Weird"_ Naruto was alerted at the speed and then proceeded to follow Meguki, Luka trailing behind, as they arrived at their destination Meguki opened the guest room

"This is where you're sleeping, feel yourself at home" Meguki said gesturing Naruto to go inside, the place was beautiful, it's like the bedroom of the Royal's even if it was just a guest room. Naruto then heard Meguki yawn.

"I can take it from here, thank you for assisting me Meguki – san" Naruto said, trying not to be much of a burden for him

"Are you sure? Well I'm going then" Meguki walks away and turn's back for a while and said "and also if you feel like a burden, you're not" he smiled and then continued walking away.

"Luka – san, thanks" Naruto spoke suddenly

"No it's fine Naruto – kun" Luka said and kissed Naruto on the cheek "Good night, Naruto – kun" She smiled so brightly again, then walks out of the room probably to go to her own personal room. Naruto was left standing, his hand on the cheeks where she kissed him. _"Did she just kiss me?_ Naruto questioned his self, not believing at what just happened

**"Of course she did kit" **Kurama's voice interrupted his thinking

_"Otou – san!"_

**"You had me worried out there for a second kit!" **Kurama's voice was loud, like a father who's dead worried about his son.

_"I'm sorry"_

**"Don't be. I know it's hard to get over with but next time kit, remember every dark times there's always a light coming for your rescue"**

_"I'm really sorry Otou – san, I don't know where am I right now without you"_

**"Sleep now kit, tomorrow is going to be a long day" **Kurama said, and a yawn was then heard after that

_"Good night Otou – san" _Naruto replied and proceeded to lie down on the bed

_"Tomorrow huh?"_ He then closed his eyes.

* * *

**Expected Vocaloid characters to come out next update was Miku, Rin, Len, IA, and Kaito :)**

**So guys. What do you think ? And please review :) Also don't hesitate to comment the errors of my story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys if I kept you waiting, this past few days was a very busy day, not really that busy, it's just busy, for me, sorry.**

**A/N : I believe that some of you was confused why Luka's full name is "Luka Megurine Vocaloid". It's because "Vocaloid" will be a clan name in this fanfiction for example the Uchiha clan. And also, I do think this chapter will be confusing to you guys so, gumenasai.**

**I don't own Naruto, Kagepro, and Vocaloid. If I do *grins evilly***

"The hell!" Human talking  
_"The hell!" Human thinking_

**"The hell!" Demon talking  
_"The hell!" Demon thinking_**

* * *

**After that night – 7:00 p.m.**

"Why are you on top of me?" Naruto said in a bored tone, looking at the smiling, aquamarine haired girl, her face is so close to his.

The girl just smiled and pulled the left cheek of Naruto, "Your so cute when you're sleeping Naru–chan ~"

"_Naru-chan!?"_

"What? You don't like the name?" The girl gets out of the bed and puts a sad look

"N – No, it's just, it sounds so childish…" Naruto puts both of his hands in front of him

"But we are still a child" She pouted

"Fine" Naruto respond defeated

"So you're fine with it? She beamed

"Your choice"

"Yay! Then from now on I'm gonna call you Naru-chan!" She said with such enthusiasm

"So from now on then I'm gonna call you also 'what's your name?'" Naruto replied with fake enthusiasm

She chuckled "Sorry, my name is Miku Hatsune Vocaloid, nice to meet you Naru-chan" she offered a hand and Naruto shake it with his own.

"Hatsune? So you and Luka are not siblings. And also, did you read my mind when I was sleeping?" Naruto asked

"Are you going to be mad at me because I read your mind without your permission" Miku's beaming face was now replaced into a sad one

"It's fine but just this once, so … you know that I can also read minds?

She shook her head

"What? Why?"

"Because when I read your mind some are… inaccessible"

"Oh …"

"**I covered some important parts kit, you should be thankful"** Kurama's voice spoke inside his head

"_Well thanks … I guess"_

"If you really can read minds, then what's my favourite food?" Miku asked

"Leek" Naruto sweat dropped when he said that

"Ehh !? You don't like leek? But it's good"

"Good!? Eating leek when it's raw!? Eww" Naruto grimaced at the thought eating a raw leek

"Miku-chan is the boy awake now?" A female voice can be heard from downstairs

"Yes, Auntie" Miku replied

"Then tell him to go downstairs to eat breakfast"

"Eh?" Naruto was shocked, she looked at Miku smiling, and then she pulled Naruto out the door. As they go downstairs he saw Meguki watching T.V. at the living room with a platinum blond haired girl, and Luka's mother serving breakfast with Luka helping. Meguki saw him and greeted him with a smile; he also returned the favour. When he reach the dining room Luka and Luka's mother, Muka, also greeted him. Then they all gathered at the dining room and sit on their respective seats.

They clasped their hands and bowed slightly then they all said in unison "Itadakimasu" and started digging at their own food except for Naruto whose just staring at his plate, Luka noticed it.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Luka worriedly said, it catches the attention of the crowd and looks at Naruto, with a sad look on their faces.

"I-I'm fine, Luka-san, thanks for asking" Naruto respond nervously, it's his first time eating on someone else's house.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah" Then they continue eating

**_After eating_**

Naruto was walking to his _home, _looking at the red scroll with blue flames on its sides, on his hands. He then remembered what Meguki told him when he gave it to him before leaving their house.

**_Flashback_**

Naruto was now outside the Megurine-Vocaloid's door.

"Thanks for taking care of me and I'm sorry for bothering" Naruto bowed

"How many times should I tell you that you're not a bother" Meguki said smiling

"But-"

"No but's. Also take this" Meguki said pulling a scroll on his pocket and throws it at Naruto

"What is this?"

"A scroll that can help you greatly"

"Really? Why are you giving me this Meguki-san?"

"It's because I can sense you're worthy" Meguki grinned

"Are you sure Meguki-san?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, and when you read that, your 'eyes' should be activated" Meguki responded

Naruto gave a confused look at what he means, he didn't know that Meguki already knows about his 'eye' ability but why should he read it with those activated? He was about to ask but Meguki interrupted it.

"If you're confused, it's because you can only read it by using your 'eyes'. If you don't, you can only see a blank white paper without a single word written on it."

"Uhh … ok, thank you Meguki-san"

"And if you want to visit Luka, the door is always open" Meguki said with a wink, Naruto blushed when he mentioned 'visit Luka'.

"I-If I have time. I'm off now Meguki-san" Naruto said walking away

_"Otou-san, you said that you covered some important parts of my mind right?_

**"Yup"**

_"Then why did he know about my 'eye' ability?"_

**"I don't know. Maybe he managed to read through the barrier"**

**_Flashback End_**

Naruto arrived at his home, the scroll hidden on his pocket, he was about to open the door when suddenly it was opened on the other side, he saw his family smiling at each other, they saw him but they just pass him by. Naruto's blood boiled just by seeing their faces, without a word he immediately run to his room. When he was inside his room, he locked the door and pulled the scroll out in his pocket.

"I wonder what's inside" Naruto said to his self

"**Be careful kit, I sense danger on that scroll"** Kurama warned

"I know, Otou-san"

Naruto untied the scroll and look at what's inside but he still didn't used his 'eyes'

"It really is blank" Naruto then used his 'eyes', then he saw the notes, it was an alien language, when suddenly he feel intense pain on his left eye, he immediately put a hand on his left eye. What shocked him is that the words were getting absorbed by him. After that no words was seen and Naruto feels like his left eye is burning, he immediately go to the bathroom and look at the mirror, he was surprised at what he saw, his right eye was red and the left eye instead of red it was changed by blue and was producing blue fire.

"Cool, but it also hurts like hell!" Naruto mumbled, he then closed his eyes to deactivate it. He opened his eyes and look at the mirror, it's still the same but the blue flame was gone.

"Heterochromia" Naruto mumbled then suddenly he feel dizzy, he wobbled going to his bed and then he fell to his bed unconsciously.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Vocaloid Compound_**

Meguki was drinking a tea while reading a book when suddenly a blast from inside their house interrupted his reading.

"What the!" Meguki immediately run to where the blast occurred, a katana materialized on both of his hands. He saw Muka on the ground; she had a hole in her stomach

"Muka!" Meguki immediately run to her and hold her hands

"M-Meguki, s-sorry, I-I guess t-"She was interrupted by another blast

"Don't talk, save your energy" Meguki was shaking furiously, his too scared to lost his wife

"O-Our chi-children was t-taken" Muka between coughs

"Who take them" Meguki was angered hearing his children was taken

"O-Oto nins" Now that shocked Meguki

"P-Please M-Meguki b-bring t-them back, p-promise m-me" Muka said, crying

"I-I will even if it cost me my life" Meguki said also crying

"T-Thank you M-Meguki, I-I l-love you" Muka said between tears, putting a hand on Meguki's face

"I-I love you too, Muka" Then they kissed, their final kiss, as life abandoned Muka's body, Meguki was now crying furiously

"You'll pay for this Orochimaru!" Meguki said furiously he then disappeared into a blue blur.

* * *

**_Somewhere In The Forest of Land Of Fire_**

Orochimaru and fifteen other Oto-nins was on the run, Orochimaru was carrying and unconscious Luka and Miku while the other ninja next to him has IA. Orochimaru was smiling evilly as he watched the two _future of the Sound Village_ when suddenly his shoulders were cut cleanly by a blue blur and also the ninja next to him has his head flying in the air. It cost them to drop their victim

"So you decided to join the party huh? _Meguki-kun_" Orochimaru said, his tongue waving violently

"And you're still as disgusting as ever huh? _Orochimaru_" Meguki said, while two clones were caught the children and disappeared into a blue blur.

"Go after them, I'll take care of this man" Orochimaru ordered his men

"Hai! Orochimaru-sama" Then the fourteen ninjas go after the clones

"Not so fast" Meguki tried to go after them but was stopped by a snake coming from the arm of a fully recovered Orochimaru

"Remember I'm your enemy _Meguki-kun_" And that starts a bloody battle

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Naruto's room_**

**"Kit" **Kurama spoked

_"What is it Otou-san? I'm still sleepy" _Naruto responded sleepily and goes back to his sleeping, a tick mark appeared at Kurama's forehead, he then decided the only way to wake up Naruto

**"WAKE UP YOU LAZY IDIOT!" **Kurama yelled

_"OK! OK! I'M AWAKE! Geez, is that really necessary?"_ Naruto growned

**"Good, and IT is necessary, anyway kit I feel like something bad was about to happen"**

"You think so? I do too" Naruto respond then an explosion happened

"What the-"

**"Kit! The explosion was coming from the Vocaloid Compound"**

"I know!" Naruto was about to run downstairs when suddenly he feel an intense pain from his left eye and fell to his knees

"Ugh! Please not right now!" Naruto said in frustration and another explosion happened; now this makes Naruto more worried, he get up on his knees and started running, he didn't mind the intense pain, as long as he know that his 'precious people' are not hurt, it's enough. When Naruto arrived at the Vocaloid compound there was a lot of people and Water-Style Ninja's on the rooftops to extinguish the fire, he was shocked when he realized it was the Megurine-Vocaloid's household is the one burning. What shocked him more is to see the body of Luka's Mother, Muka, being carried by two Ninjas out the house. Tears started to fall from his eyes then suddenly everything went blue and he can see two Meguki carrying an unconscious Luka, Miku and IA being chased by fourteen ninjas throwing kunai's and attacking them with jutsu's. Without hesitating he immediately goes to them, unbeknown to him, his left eye was producing blue fire again

"Please be okay, Luka-san" Naruto said to his self worriedly.

* * *

**_At the Meguki Clones_**

Meguki's clones is having a hard time dodging kunai's and jutsu's coming from the fourteen Oto-nins, then the clone that was carrying IA had an idea, they part ways but of course only four was going after the clone carrying IA, the clones meets up again when they lost the Oto-ninjas when suddenly a loud cry was heard coming from where Meguki and Orochimaru was last seen and the clones puff into smokes resulting Luka, Miku and IA to fall but the Oto-nins caught them before they hit the ground. They were about to depart when suddenly the Oto-nins that was carrying the girls was incinerated by a blue flame then three blonde haired, wearing a red-orange jacket boy caught the girls in a blur, the boy was no other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto was glaring at them dangerously, plus his burning left eye making him more intimidating, most of the Oto-nins was shaking because of the killing intent Naruto was producing.

"What are you waiting for!? Kill the brat!" The acting commander ordered, they all followed

"Bring them back to the village" Naruto created another clone to assist his two clones, the clones nodded and disappeared.

Naruto smirked then he also disappeared. The Oto-nins was on their guards, surrounding the sensor type Oto-nin

"Can you sense him" The acting commander asked the sensor

The sensor's eyes became wide "No sir, not even a small chakra can be sense"

"We should stick together in case of he shows up" The acting commander suggested, when suddenly someone spoke behind him

"Do you know about the saying that "don't put all of your eggs in one basket"? " Naruto spoke behind him ghostly, the acting commander was shaking furiously, he turned his head slowly and saw the flaming left eye of the blond, and he also saw a small fire on the blonde's left hand.

"Katon: Shoukyaku no Jutsu/ Fire Style: Incineration technique " Naruto mumbled then he put his left hand on the acting commander's face, as he retract his hands the acting commander's body was enveloped by a blue fire after five seconds the body was turned into an ash. The Oto-nins eyes were as wide as the plates, they can't believe that a Jounin level ninja will be defeated by a brat with only one attack, but being the stupid they are they started attacking the blond, the blond dodge all of their attack swiftly. Naruto sense someone on his back he then dodge and slash him with his 'Hougetsu Jigen-Tou'.

"Nine left" Naruto mumbled as he look at the Oto-nins, he saw five Oto-nins gave a nod at each other, and that means trouble, Naruto knowing what's gonna happen immediately made handsigns.

"Futon: Daitoppa!/ Wind Style: Great Break Through!" The five Oto-nins cried

"Futon: Kaze Gaeshi/ Wind Style: Wind Return!" Naruto retorted

"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!/ Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Technique!" Two Oto-nin assisted them, Naruto's eyes widened; it's too late for him to dodge the attack.

**_Meanwhile at Meguki and Orochimaru_**

"Futon: Shinkuha!/Wind Style: Bullet Blades!" Meguki cried then dodged the incoming snakes with a blade on their mouths courtesy of Orochimaru summoning them from his . Meguki had a lot of cuts on the face and his body, obviously his torso was half gone (Just like what happened to Pain's torso) Meguki disappeared into a blur and was behind Orochimaru, he was about to pierce him when suddenly Orochimaru promptly turned around and managed to stab Meguki on the stomach, Meguki immediately pulled back and put a hand on his bleeding stomach.

"Meguki-kun, you really are predictable" Orochimaru smirked

"Shut up! Snake princess!" Meguki retorted and disappeared into a blur again, he managed to cut Orochimaru into half but you know what happens next.

"You really are disgusting, you know" Meguki grimaced at what he saw

"If only you didn't deny my offer you would never have to suffer the consequences" Orochimaru responded angrily

"Offer?! Why should I accept your _offer_ of experimenting our bodies for your own personal gain, huh!?" Meguki respond in the same manner

"Die!" Orochimaru charged

"That's my line!" Meguki also charged

**_Back to where Naruto was_**

"Did we get him?" The fire user Oto-nin questioned

"I'm not sure; his chakra disappeared again meaning he disappeared again" The sensor Oto-nin answered

"That's impossible! No one had ever dodged that attack!" One of the wind user Oto-nin retorted

"And what if I say I dodged that" A voice answered behind them, it was the blonde brat, his left arm was burned

"Impossible!"

"Payback time! Katon: Shinhidora no Jutsu! / Fire Style: True Hydra Technique!" Naruto yelled, and then Naruto made another handsigns

"Suiton: Mizurappa!/ Water Style: Violent Water Wave!" Two Oto-nin cried, of course fire is weak in water but they're in for a surprise.

"Futon: Daitoppa!/ Wind Style: Great Break Through!" Naruto yelled, the Oto-nins were shocked at the sudden technique! A fire plus wind is stronger than any rank of water technique. Most of the Oto-nins were engulfed by the flame.

"Three left" Naruto said while panting. As he watched the three surviving Oto-nins shaking, they're must be genin's, who knows. Naruto then released a great killing intent resulting for the survivors to faint. He then feels an intense pain on his left eye again and memories of his clones flashed his mind.

"They're safe, thank god" Naruto sighed heavily, everything went blue again then he saw Meguki still fighting the long haired guy, Naruto then stand up, he clutched his burned left arm and started running to the direction where Meguki and Orochimaru last seen.

**_Back to Meguki and Orochimaru_**

Meguki was already on his knees, holding his bleeding left shoulder while Orochimaru looked unscathed but worn out inside.

"Ugh!" Meguki tried to stand up but failed, he ended up hugging the ground, his body can't take any more damage and his chakra was already at its peak, he can only hope that his children were safe. Orochimaru was closing on him, a katana on his left hand.

"I guess in the end I'm the victor huh? Meguki-kun" Orochimaru spoke in victory

"You might be but what will you achieved by killing me?" Meguki smirked

"Nothing. But I'm gonna make your body my vessel" Orochimaru respond, his tongue waving violently that it gives Meguki the creeps. Orochimaru pulled out a scroll and started to write something on the scroll when suddenly he feels someone going to their direction in an incredible speed.

"His here" Meguki smirked, now Orochimaru was confused

When suddenly a fist meets Orochimaru's face and was sent flying, crashing a lot of trees

"Are you ok Meguki-san" Naruto asked

"That's my line kid" Meguki chuckled and then his voice turned into a serious one when he saw what happened to Naruto's left arm

"So what happened to your left arm?"

"Got fried by the Oto-nins" Naruto retort chuckling

"Joke's aside, who is that guy?" Naruto asked

"_Orochimaru"_ Meguki spat Orochimaru's name like a venom

"Orochimaru? You mean Orochimaru of the 'Legendary Sannin'?"

"Yeah, also we need to get away here fast, his coming"

Then suddenly Orochimaru's head appeared from the ground, about to bite Naruto on the neck but Naruto sensed it and immediately ducked. Naruto then sliced its neck with his "Hougetsu Jigen Tou"

"Not bad for a kid like you" Another Orochimaru appeared from the neck

"And you're also the neglected son of the Yondaime" Orochimaru continued

"Shut up!" Naruto retorted, his left eye burning again furiously, and then suddenly Orochimaru started to disappear into flames

"We will meet again, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Orochimaru said evilly then disappeared into thin air

"Well, that went well" Naruto spoke, breaking the silence

"You think so" Meguki respond and turned serious again

"So did you read the scroll I gave you?"

"Yeah"

"What does it say?

"I don't know, the language is alien"

"So what do you feel?"

Naruto was about to answer but the stinging feeling of his left eye interrupted again.

"Ugh!" Naruto fell to his knees, but Meguki just look at him and smiled

"I see, you're left eye is already adapting"

"Wha-" It stings again, he then put a hand on his left eye "What do you mean Meguki-san?"

"It means you're left eye is upgraded, it's like a combination of the Byakugan and Sharingan"

"So you know about that scroll?" Meguki nods

"Then why give it to me?" Naruto asked, he can't read his mind because of the intense pain

"I told you already right? It's because you're worthy" Meguki grinned at him

Naruto then suddenly feel dizzy again then he hit the ground, unconscious.

Meguki smiled he then decided to carry Naruto on his back.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, you really are the true child of prophecy" Meguki mumbled then walk toward the village direction.

* * *

**So guys, what do you think? I'm not really good at writing fighting scenes, I'm only good at imagining it. Also please review and if you review don't hesitate to speak the errors of the story :)**

**Before I go, do you guys know Soraru? And do you ship SoraruxLuka? If you do, have my brofist!**

**- Angel Dave ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry if your patience was wearing thin while waiting for this chapter, something came up so I don't really have much time making this chapter but don't worry, I won't stop making this story :)****  
**

**I don't own Naruto, Kagepro, and Vocaloid. If I do *grins evilly***

"The hell!" Human talking  
_"The hell!" Human thinking_

**"The hell!" Demon talking  
"The hell!" Demon thinking**

* * *

"**Check"**A darker version of Naruto's voice spoke, Naruto's eyes twitched as he glared at the shogi board and his grinning opponent, his inner self. His inner self had a white hair and the tips of it are blue, his skin is whiter than Orochimaru's and the white on his eyes are black with its iris are blue at both eyes. Naruto moved his 'king piece' to a safer place but his other-self caught it in a 'check' again.

**"Heh! You have to do better than that, goldilocks!"** His inner self smirked; the Kyuubi just shakes his head looking at the shogi board

"Shut up, fishcake" Naruto retorted in a bored tone, he rolled a hand on his head and sighed. "Troublesome"

Naruto regretted reading the scroll but thankful at the same time, because of the scroll he rescued the Vocaloids AND because of that he had another soul living inside him

**Flashback**

"Ugh, where am I?" Naruto mumbled, his still dizzy because of the pain earlier, he scout his surroundings and realized it was his mindscape. He then saw Kurama, his Otou-san, sleeping with a bubble coming out from his nose, on his head was also a boy on the same age as him, sleeping, and was wearing a black jacket with the same style as his. He was confused, how could an another person get inside his mindscape? He decided to take a closer look by going there; his eyes widened when he saw the person's face, the boy had the same face as him, but a paler version of him. He closed his eyes and run a hand on his hair, when he opened his eyes, the boy disappeared and of course Naruto was surprised. He then feels something sharp touching his throat

**"Try to resist and I'm going to kill you" **A dark voice spoke behind him

Naruto's eyes was covered by his bangs and he disappeared like his not there, the boy smirked like he knows what's going to happen next, the boy turned around swiftly and pushed the dagger forward harshly only to stab the wind, the boy's eyes twitch a little then he was pushed on the ground with a wrist on his neck and a flattened hand with all the fingers next to each other leaving no gaps between them (Hougetsu Jigen-Tou) pointing at his skull threateningly courtesy of Naruto.

"Tell me who are you and how did you get here!" Naruto spoke in a threatening voice

**"Heh! Do you have to ask that?" **The boy retorted and kneed Naruto but Naruto dodged it by doing a frontflip and resulting for the boy to break free from Naruto's grasp

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked after setting foot on the ground

**"Why don't you ask the furball over there_"_** The boy replied, pointing at the now awake Kurama who had a big tick mark on the side of his forehead

**"That's why I hate having an 'inner-self' as a neighbour, I should have eaten him earlier" **Kurama mumbled but the two heard it and sweatdropped

"Wait …. What do you mean by 'having'? Does my mother have one also?" Naruto asked

**"All of the Jinchuriki had one, I'm the perfect example" **The boy spoke grinning

**"This one is more troublesome than the other" **Kurama sighed then continued

**"But …. This one is more _unique _than the other's also"**

"What do you mean by _unique_?" Naruto asked

**"I'm the manifestation of the hatred that existed within your heart and a soul at the same time" **The boy said

**"He became a soul because of that scroll you just read"** Kurama retort

**"And if I have a chance to take over your body I will not hesitate to use that chance"** The boy also spoke grinning psychopathically

"Eh?" Naruto was flabbergasted at what his other self said

**"That's why I hate them"** Kurama spoke with his paw on his head

"Wh-What do you mean by take over?" Asked a shock Naruto

**"What?! You don't know what 'take over' means? I thought that you were smart" **The boy replied with a mocking shock, he was then pulled by Naruto on the collar

"Just get straight to the point" Naruto asked dangerously, his left eye burning again making him more intimidating

**"Your left eye"** The boy pointed at his left eye grinning

"What do you mean by my left eye?"

**"Do you know why it always sting?"**

"No"

**"Then let me tell you this, if you overuse that there's a chance of you losing control of your mind and you know what that means"** The boy replied still grinning

"And that means you're in control of my body and –" Naruto didn't finish his sentence because the boy interrupted it with his own words

**"That means the party was about to start"** The boy put his right hand on his own face covering it, leaving a gap on his eye and smiled evilly

"I guess you're more evil than I thought" Naruto sighed and let go of the boy

**"Also if you're in the brink of death there's also a possibility that I will come out"**

"That means I really have to be careful" Naruto said closing his left eye to disable the burning

**"You better be if you don't want to be removed at the 'king's sit'"**

"So … can I go back to the living world now?" Naruto asked

**"No"** The boy spoke plainly

"What!? Why!?"

**"You can go, IF you can beat me in shogi"**The boy spoke grinning evilly, pulling a shogi board out of nowhere

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled in disbelief

**"If you don't, then there's no Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze waking up in the real world"** The boy said, smirking

"Damn you! Ok then! Challenge accepted" Naruto spoke in frustration, the boy's smirk just gotten bigger

"But"

**"'But' what?"**

"If I win I'm gonna call you Bakaruto and you're not going to disturb me when I'm sleeping" Naruto spoke pointing angrily at the boy

**"Bakaruto!?"** A nerve appeared at the boy's cheek

**"Fine! Bring it on, goldilocks!"**

"Prepare to see hell, Bakaruto!"

**"I see, so this idiot here is infecting Naruto with his idiocy"** Kurama shook his head in disbelief

**Flashback End**

Both of them were sweating bullets looking at the shogi board, just a single mistake will be the end of the battle is what Naruto's thinking about now, then an idea appeared on his mind making him smirk at the idea.

**"What are you smirking at, goldilocks"** The boy asked with a lot of tick mark appearing on his face

"Nothing, just nothing" Naruto smiled evilly that it would give goosebumps to the person his smiling at

Naruto then moved his 'king' piece to a dangerous position, the boy smirk

**"Are you going to give up now, goldilocks?"**The boy said with fake concern on his voice

"Yeah, my 'king' is yours" The boy then move the piece guarding his 'king', just only three moves then the game ends with him being the victor, Naruto moved another piece leaving his 'king' at the danger zone. The boy then moved his piece closer to the king, just one step and the game ends. His grin disappeared when he look back to the shogi table, his 'king' was caved in.

"Checkmate" Naruto moved his piece closer to the opponents 'king'

**"Wha-"** He was about to say something but Naruto interrupted him

"Surprised? You should have analyse the 'battlefield' more than just grinning there like an idiot"

**"I-I lose?"**

**"Wise, using you're 'king' as a decoy is a big risk"** Kurama spoke

"Yeah, in real life, the loss will be too much to take if that 'decoy' fails" Naruto replied

**"It is"** Then both of them look at the still broken boy watching the shogi table

**"I'm going to be called Bakaruto !? No ! This must be a nightmare!"** The boy yelled in despair

"Demon's also had nightmares?" Naruto asked

**"Yup"**Kurama replied

The boy was running around ranting about being called Bakaruto, Naruto and Kurama sweatdropped at his antiques

"Hey Bakaruto I have to go now" The boy didn't reply, he just keep on running then Kurama spoke

**"You should probably change the name if you don't want someone yelling inside your head all the time, kit"**

"You're probably right" Then Naruto put his left feet forward resulting for the boy to hug the ground

**"Hey what the hell is that for, stupid goldilocks!" **The boy spoke angrily

"You don't want your name to be changed? Fine" Naruto started walking away but the boy hugged his knees to prevent him from going. Naruto looked at the boy and smiled

"Okay then, from now on your name is 'Fishcake'"

**"Fishcake?!"**

"Yup" Kurama sweatdropped at Naruto's statement

**"Fishcake?! What the hell! That's worse that the other one!"** The boy yelled with anime tears streaming down his face

"I'm just kidding ok" Naruto laughed then continued

"Yaruto. Your fine with that right _Yaruto_" Naruto smiled

**"Yaruto? I like that, Naruto"** The boy retort standing up, he then offered a hand to Naruto

"Nice meeting you, Yaruto" Naruto shook his hand with his own

**"Likewise"** The boy now name 'Yaruto' replied

"I'm off then" Naruto spoke after their handshake and walks away

**"Wait"**

"Yup?" Naruto turned back only for his lower chin to meet a fist and was sent flying

**"Revenge!" **The boy yelled and laughed maniacally

"Curse you, Fishcake!" And Naruto was kicked out on his OWN mindscape

**"Is that really necessary?"** Kurama asked

**"It is"** Yaruto replied grinning like an idiot

* * *

**Real World**

"Naruto-kun" Luka mumbled looking at the sleeping form of Naruto

"Will Naru-nii wake up now Onee-chan?" Asked a teary eyed IA

"I don't know IA-chan, I don't know" Luka replied

The door was suddenly opened and a group consist of three people at the same age with them, entered the room.

"Luka/Luka-san/Luka-chan are you okay!?" The kids asked worriedly

"Yeah, thanks for the concern guys" Luka replied

"Where's Uncle Meguki and Aunt Muka" A girl with blond hair from the group asked

"Otou-san was still treated by the doctor's and Okaa-san … she's in critical condition" Luka answered, tears formed in her eyes as she talk about her mother. She explained that her mother barely survived the wound miraculously; it's all thanks to Tsunade's healing ability that she came back to life.

"I'm sorry Luka-chan" The girl spoke hugging the crying Luka

"And who's that guy" A blue haired boy asked while licking a … ice cream?

"Him? His my friend and the one who saved us from being abducted by the Oto-nins"

"What!?" The people except for Luka and IA yelled in disbelief

"This guy, saved you from fifteen Oto-nins? You're kidding right?" A blond haired boy spoke but Luka shook her head in a no manner

"I didn't see him fight personally but I read his mind and his left arm was burned because of saving us" She pointed at the fully bond aid left arm of Naruto

"We should probably read his mind too" The blond haired girl suggested and they nod except for Luka and IA who already read his mind earlier

They were all left flabbergasted at what they saw that word enough can't explain how they feel for the blonde haired boy

"I-I" The blonde haired girl can't say a single word, only tears can explain how she feel

"I should have didn't read his mind" The blonde haired boy spoke looking away

"T-The hells wrong with them!" The blue haired boy snapped, his hands curled into fists leaving his ice cream to fall in the ground

"Kaito …" They all look at him

"How could they! Can't they know the difference of a jailer and a demon? And having a family like that …" The blue haired boy named Kaito was about to continue speaking but a groan interrupted it

"Mmmm~ where am I? And why is it so noisy? The blonde haired boy on the bed groaned

"Look what did you do, Bakaito!" The blonde haired girl scolded

"What did I do?"

"You wake him up, idiot!"

"Did I?"

"Of course you did!" The girl sighed

"Naruto-kun!" Luka immediately hugged the blonde

"Luka-san?" Naruto returned the hugged hesitantly

"Thank you, for saving us" Luka pulled away and smiled brightly at Naruto

_"I swear if she keeps smiling at me like that, I might lose my eyesight" _Naruto thought to his self

**"Oh, that's a cute girl you picked up bro! Is she going to be your girlfriend?"** Yaruto teased

_"Shut up, fishcake" _Naruto retorted to his inner-self

"You should probably thank your dad, I found you guys all thanks to the scroll he gave me, anyway I'm sorry about your mom" Naruto spoke to Luka

"Don't be, it's not your fault" Luka replied

"If only I was fast enough, your mom would probably survived" Naruto look down

"Kaa-chan did survived"

"Huh?"

"But she's in critical condition right now" Luka spoke, her voice is low and tears started to form around her eyes again

"Well … at least your mom had a chance of survival than having none right? Let's just hope that your mom will pass the obstacle she's in right now" Naruto smiled at her

"Yeah, thank you, Naruto-kun" Luka returned the smile, when she noticed the eyes of Naruto she look away blushing

_"Did I say something wrong"_ Naruto thought to his self then he noticed the guys that entered earlier

"Uhmm … If you don't mind me asking, did you just-" He was cut off by a cheery voice coming from the now opened door

"Hey guys! I brought foods for us to eat!" A teal haired girl exclaimed, she then put the basket on the table

"I hope there's no leek" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, scanning the inside of the basket

"Uhmm … guys" Naruto spoke, catching the attention of the group

"Did you guys read my mind when I was still asleep?" Naruto asked, the room's atmosphere changed into a heavy one because of that statement

"Uhmm … we-" The group except for Miku and IA who didn't speak didn't finish their sentence because Naruto interrupted it with his own words

"No its okay, but just this once okay" Naruto smiled at them, the girls noticed his eyes then blushed, the boys noticed the girls blushed and chuckled except for Naruto

"That's what Naru-chan also told me when I read his mind for the first time when his sleeping" Miku exclaimed

"So … did you guys also know that I can read minds?" Naruto asked again but they all shook their head in a no manner

"He also said that" Miku beamed

"Anyway nice to meet you Rin-san, Len-san and Kaito-san" Naruto bowed

"Likewise" The three of them replied in unison

"Anyway what's your dad's condition, Luka-san?"

"Tou-san was still taken cared by the doctor's" Luka answered

"Good" Naruto get out of the bed and look at the clock, he noticed that it was already 11:22 a.m., he decided to go _home_ but not before saying "thank you" to his new friends.

_"I hope his going to be okay" _All of them had the same thought looking at the door Naruto exited to.

* * *

**Namikaze Compound **

Kushina was standing in front of Naruto's room door, anxious to know what's inside of his room and was to wake him up if his still sleeping inside, but what she thought was wrong. And why did she stop in front of his door? It's because she was checking Menma's and Tsume's room if it needs cleaning but it's clean until she noticed a simple door with a name "Naruto" intacted to the left of their room, unlike Menma's and Tsume's door, theirs are full of designs.

"Naruto, you should wake up now" Kushina knocked at the door but received no responds; they always thought that Naruto was always sleeping or reading books inside his room every time his inside.

"Naruto, it's already past 10:00, you should probably get up" She knocked again but still no response, having left no other choice she turned the doorknob and was rewarded by the door's positive response. After she get inside she was surprised at what she saw, the place is clean and books can be seen everywhere but … the place looks dull plus the grey walls making the place's atmosphere more dull, the only thing that gives colour to his room is only the different colours of the book, what made her more surprised is that Naruto's not in his bed but a used blue scroll can be seen lying on his bed , she picked it up to know its contents but only a piece of paper without a single letter was the only thing she saw. After scanning his room she stopped on the table near his bed, looking at a picture frame, she picked it up and look at it, she can see their happy faces except for the owner of this room, you can see Naruto a metre away from them with his expressionless face looking at the them while the four of them was so close at each other with big grins planted on their faces. Kushina felt her heart ache looking at the face Naruto was showing at the picture, she can't even remember his favourites and the last time she saw Naruto happy then realization hit her, she remembered when she saw Naruto yesterday when they were about to go to Ichiraku, instead to invite him to go with them they just pass him by like his not even there in the first place. Just by thinking about what happened next after Naruto ran to his room made her more sadden, tears started to form in her eyes and she immediately wipe it out. The main door was then heard opened so Kushina immediately go out in Naruto's room to check who it was and was surprised to see it's Naruto. She decided to greet him but was shocked at what she received, Naruto only look at her with an expressionless face and just by looking at his eyes feels like you're looking at a stranger's eyes. After Naruto look at him he continued walking to his room and was now on the stairs, Kushina then saw his left arm and gasped

"Naruto, what happened to your arm?" Kushina asked worriedly

Naruto stopped walking and look at her and again Kushina flinched at the stare.

"It's nothing" Naruto deadpanned and of course Kushina was not convinced at his answer and decided to press the issue

"You're lying; your left arm was probably burned. Who did and how did it happen, Naruto?" Kushina asked with a worried voice again

"If I told you the truth would you believe me? Probably not" Naruto deadpanned then started walking again

"What do you mean, Naruto" Kushina was confused at what he just said

"Father will maybe tell you about what happened, maybe if his interested about what happened yesterday, now if you'll excuse me I'm going inside now" Naruto then entered his room living a dumbfounded Kushina

"Minato, I need answers when you get here" Kushina said to her self

* * *

**Hokage Tower – After six hours**

Minato had just finished his battle with the most hated enemy of all Kage's, paperworks. He sighed and relaxed on his chair, he was really satisfied at his life right now and wished that things will stay like this forever. He saw his family picture at the side of his table and picked it up, just by looking at their faces make him pull a satisfied smile on his face but when he saw Naruto's face, his smile was replaced by a sad one. He realized about his actions towards Naruto when he heard about his son earlier that he defeated fourteen ninja's just to rescue the Vocaloids yesterday made him proud and feel guilt at the same time, his son became capable without their help at anything, he didn't even know if he even teach Naruto one thing about being a ninja, just thinking at the pain and neglect he had to endure for his entire life made him feel more guilt about leaving him in the corner. As he keep on thinking, Naruto's voice saying 'Tou-san can you also train me' echoed in his mind. Minato was now really angry at his self about his actions towards his son, and then he remembered something important, tomorrow is their birthday.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm going to start teaching him about my techniques" Minato smiled to his self, just by thinking Naruto's happy reaction when he told him that. He was about to depart and go home when suddenly he heard a knock on the window courtesy of a long white haired man. Minato knowing who the man is, immediately opened the window and greeted the man, his former sensei

"Jiraiya-sensei? What brings you here? Minato asked to his former sensei

"Minato, I have something important to tell you" The man now named Jiraiya replied seriously

"What is it, Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato replied in the same manner as Jiraiya

"The prophecy has changed"

"What?"

* * *

**So guys, how's the chapter? I know it's crappy so, I'm sorry.**

**Also please review, and if you review please don't hesitate to comment the errors of my story :)****  
**

**Wait … before I go, should I make this a harem fic? If this is going to be a harem fic, it's romance plot will be like Rosario+Vampire's.**

**-Angel Dave ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I'm really sorry if my update was late. My laziness gets the better of me so I'm really sorry.**

**A/N : This chapter must be a trash for you guys but don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapter great!**

**I don't own Naruto, Kagepro, and Vocaloid. If I do *grins evilly***

"The hell!" Human talking  
_"The hell!" Human thinking_

**"The hell!" Demon talking  
"The hell!" Demon thinking**

* * *

**Streets of Konoha**

Minato had a long face, thinking, while walking to his home instead of using his Hiraishin(Flying Thunder God Technique) to arrive at his home immediately because of the news he just received from his former sensei, Jiraiya.

**Flashback**

"W-What do you mean the prophecy has changed, Jiraiya-sensei?" Asked a shocked Minato, if the prophecy has changed then what's the purpose of the hard trainings they give to their children except for Naruto

"The Great Toad Sage summoned me yesterday while I was still very busy doing my research" Jiraiya said seriously

"Research" Minato sweatdropped at the mention of research, he knows that the research his saying was involving peeking at naked women's in a bath house or hot spas

"The Great Toad Sage told me that a boy with burning left eye will be the one to bring peace to the world but"

"'But' what?" Minato was confused, the first prophecy said that 'A twin coming from two strong parents will be the one to bring peace' but now it's only a single person, just what is going on?

"The boy's heart was being slowly eaten by the darkness around him in other words the boy was starting to hate the world"

"But why would he hate the world if he was the child of pr-" Minato stopped talking when he realized the answer

"The different forms of hatred" Jiraiya added, Minato look at him

"Are you going to say what I think you would probably say next?" Minato asked

"Yeah, his also the one to deliver us the world's destruction if his completely eaten by the darkness around him" Jiraiya commented

Minato was shock, to make it harder to swallow this "child of prophecy" they were talking about right now could be Menma … or Naruto … wait … Naruto?

"Minato … I hate to say this but the prophecy could be talking about your son, Naruto" Jiraiya spoke that only Minato can hear

"But why-"Realization hits Minato again, he almost forgot about the neglect they're giving to Naruto for his other children

"Do you … realize that Naruto is getting more distant to your family?" Minato's eyes widened

"Can you even name what he likes? What's his dislikes? Or who's his friends? No right? I guess we were to focus at the twins that we even forgot to pay attention to your son, my godson" Jiraiya smiled sadly, Minato only look down because of the guilt he feel right now

"Also … Because of that neglect … he became a boy that we can never imagine" Jiraiya's smile widened, Minato look at him, confused at what his sensei means

"What do you mean, Jiraiya-sensei?" Minato look at him with wide eyes

"Don't tell me you didn't know that your son defeated fourteen ninjas just to rescue three abducted Vocaloids alone?!" Asked a shock Jiraiya

"Of course I do know! Anyway, how did you know about that?" Minato asked, he didn't expect that someone would leak the information about that

"Rumours are like wildfires here in Konoha remember, especially when it involves the 'demon fox' that they hated the most" Jiraiya said earning a glare from Minato

"Sorry" Jiraiya apologized

"It's ok" Minato said looking at the village

"Tommorow could be worse than five years ago" Jiraiya continued and again he was rewarded by a glare coming from Minato

"I would never let it happen again!" Minato snarled

"Well see … and again I'm sorry" Jiraiya answered apologetically

Minato just stared outside the window then he feel a pat on his shoulder and turned his head

"Don't worry Minato, well fix it" Jiraiya smiled at him

"I hope he would" Minato spoke sadly

"Well … I think I should go now to continue my 'research'" Jiraiya said seriously and of course Minato sweatdropped

"Good luck with that, I guess" Minato replied

"Thanks" Jiraiya then jump outside the window, Minato then walk to the door but before he can close it, Jiraiya appeared again

"Minato also … I think I'm gonna stay here for a week" Jiraiya spoke

"And why is that?" Minato asked

"Well … I think on having a break I guess … also I'm going to teach your son, Naruto, something" Jiraiya answered

"Thanks, sensei, also don't forget to come to our house tomorrow" Minato replied

"Of course I won't, I'm off now" Jiraiya then disappeared

Then Minato locked the office and walk to his home.

**Flashback End**

As Minato keep thinking about his son while walking in the streets he suddenly heard someone talk about a 'demon fox'. He stopped and listened for a while.

"Hey did you hear the news about the demon fox?"

"What news?"

"You mean about the news that he defeated fourteen ninjas?"

"Yeah"

"We have to eliminate the demon before things get worst!" Minato's eyes widened at this

"Yeah! Tomorrow should be a perfect time to kill the demon!"

"I agree with you!"

"It all started in October 10th and it will end in October 10th!"

Minato had enough of it and decided to stop what they're going to do before it's too late, Minato then go to the crowd and pulled the person that announced to kill his son in the collar and snarled at him

"Don't you ever lay a finger on my son!" Minato said in front of the guy's face, threateningly then he heard someone whispering to each other

"Is Hokage-sama under control of the demon?" A guy whispered to the nearest person

"Maybe. After we kill the demon brat we will know"

Minato heard it then let go of the person he just pulled and spoke threateningly

"If I ever know that someone tried to threaten my son's life, I'll send you to Ibiki Morino of Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force and make you wish that you were never born" Minato said then continued walking to his home with his hands clenched into fists, he can still hear the villagers whispering about his actions and about assassinating Naruto making him more angry but just continue walking

_"Don't worry Naruto, I'll protect you this time"_ Minato said to his self

* * *

**Namikaze Compound**

"I'm home" Minato announced as he entered the house, he saw Kushina sitting on a sofa in the living room, crying while looking at a book, a photo album, Minato then walk to her direction and sits beside her but it looks like she's too busy looking at the book to notice someone sits beside her

"Why are you crying, Kushina-chan?" Minato asked worriedly, Kushina was startled at the sudden voice and turned her head to where the voice came from and saw Minato smiling sadly at the book she held in her hand

"I-I was just looking at the pictures when Naruto's still a kid" Kushina replied in a sad voice

"Yeah, but it's few, most of it were Menma's and Tsume's" Minato also replied

"Minato"

"Hmmm?"

"I need answers"

"Answers, about what?"

"About what happened to Naruto's left arm" Kushina said angrily

"His home? Well … I have something important to tell you Kushina-chan" Minato announced seriously

"What is it Minato?" Kushina asked

"The prophecy has changed and it involves Naruto" Minato replied seriously and Kushina's eyes widened

"What do you mean the prophecy has changed and what do you mean it involves Naruto, Minato?" Kushina asked, anxious to know what he means

Minato told Kushina about the changes of the prophecy and about the boy with burning left eye, who was about to engulfed by the darkness, he also told her about how it involves Naruto and of course Kushina realizing their mistake fell to her knees and wept more.

"I-I'm sorry, Sochi-kun, I'm sorry" Kushina wept

"Shh, it's okay Kushina-chan, we can still fix it" Minato tried to calm her by putting her head in his chest

"I-I hope he will forgive us, if he won't, I will never forgive myself" Kushina said between tears

"He will Kushina-chan and if he won't let's just give him time to forgive us" Minato smiled at her

"Also, I'm returning what's rightfully his" Minato continued

"What do you mean, Minato?" Kushina asked then she realized what he meant and smiles at him

"I guess we were too busy at the twins to realize we still had another child" Kushina just smiled

Then a growl coming from their stomach was heard in the room and both of them look at each other then chuckled

"Uhh …" Minato spoke awkwardly then Kushina interrupted

"Don't worry, I already cooked dinner" A voice like Kushina's spoke in the kitchen

"Ehh?! Your using a clone to cook dinner? You said no using a clone when doing our own personal chores" Minato cried anime tears

"Muuu~ Just this once, Minato-_kun_" Kushina smiled playfully at him and Minato sighed in defeat

"So did the kids come home already?" Minato asked his wife but suddenly the door was opened

"Were home" A boy and a girl's voice was heard in the main door and Minato greeted them

"So how's your day son?" Minato asked to his son, Menma

"Great" Menma answered hugging Minato

"How about yours Tsume"

"Same" Tsume replied also hugging Minato

"Everyone, dinners ready" Kushina announced from the dining room

They all gathered at the dining room and started digging at their own food then Minato noticed someone's missing and realized it was Naruto

"Ugh … we forgot about him again" Minato put a hand on his face, Kushina saw this and sighed

"You mean _Onii-chan_? Don't worry I'm gonna call him" Tsume said

"No need, I'm already here" A familiar voice spoke and they all turned their heads at the voice and saw Naruto sitting on his chair

_"Is he a ghost?"_ All of the people on the room thought then continued eating their own food

Them Minato saw something weird, Naruto's left eye was back to its blue colour while his right stays red

"Uhmm … Naruto, when did your left eye turned blue again?" Minato asked

Naruto stopped eating to drink water then answered Minato

"I don't know, I just found out yesterday" Naruto lied and of course they believed it except for Minato and Kushina

"_Whatever your hiding Naruto, I respect it" _Both Minato and Kushina thought

_"They know that it's a lie but they respect I just because they realized about their actions to me? Too late"_ Naruto thought to his self

**"Now that's what I like to hear" **Yaruto said evilly

_"Shut up! You're not helping"_ Naruto retort to his inner self

**"Don't let your anger consume you, kit" **Kurama spoke

_"I know Otou-san, I know"_

After Naruto finished eating he picked his own dish and decided to wash it but before he can wash it Kushina interrupted with her words

"Just leave it there, Naruto" Kushina smiled at him but Naruto only rolled his eyes and washed it making Kushina look down then Minato hold her hands and gave her a smile saying 'were gonna fix it' then Kushina nods. Naruto saw this and only frowned

_"It's not gonna be easy, Father, Mother"_ Naruto then leave to his room

After they finished eating the kids entered their own rooms leaving Kushina washing the dishes while weeping and Minato looking at her wife with sad eyes.

* * *

**_Naruto's Mindscape_**

Naruto was lying at the grass with both of his hands on his head as a substitute for a pillow while looking at dark sky full of twinkiling stars in his mindscape, he was thinking really deep right now if he would forgive his parents or not, then suddenly Kurama's voice cut his train of thoughts

**"Hey, kit, you feeling alright?" **Kurama asked worriedly

"I don't know, Otou-san" Naruto replied weakly

**"Are you thinking about whether to forgive them or not?" **Kurama asked and Naruto nods

"I don't really know how to answer them, Otou-san, after all what happened to me" Naruto spoke weakly

**"If I were you I'll let them lick my dirty shoes first before I forgive them"** Yaruto butted in only to be hit in the head by Kurama

**"You're not helping you know, jeez, inner-self's really are troublesome" **Kurama sighed

**"But it's the better way to make them feel your pain!" **Yaruto yelled and was pummeled by Kurama's paw to shut him up

**"Just listen to what your heart says, kit, and you'll know the answer" **Kurama smiled and pats Naruto with his tail

"Thanks, Otou-san" Naruo returned the smile

**"Sleep now kit, don't worry, I'll sing you a lullaby"** Kurama joked and Naruto paled instantly, he can still remember the first time he heard Kurama sing him a lullaby, it made him had a his worst nightmare

"Please don't, I can sleep on my own" Naruto replied, shivering that it makes Kurama laugh

**"Well then, goodnight, kit"**

"You too, Otou-san" Then Naruto goes to sleep

* * *

**After that night**

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan wake up!" A girls voice can be heard in the Namikaze couple's room

"Mmmm~ Just a minute, Tsume-hime" Minato moaned and got punched in the head courtesy of Kushina

"Ete~ why did you hit me" Minato rubbed the spot that was punched in his head

"So that you would come to your senses" Kushina tightened her fist

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan do you know what day is it today?" Tsume asked with stars in her eyes

Minato and Kushina look at each other for a while then smiled

"Happy Birthday, Tsume-chan" The couple both said in unison then hugged their daughter

"Thank you, Tou-san, Kaa-chan"

After the trio left the room Kushina then started making breakfast while Minato was reading a newspaper in the living room and Tsume watching T.V. .

"So Tsume-chan, is your brothers awake yet?"

"No" Tsume replied with her eyes glued on the T.V..

"Good morning" Menma said in a sleepy voice while walking down the stairs

"But he is right now" Tsume continued

"Good morning, Menma-kun and Happy Birthday" Minato greeted Menma with a smile

"Thank you, Otou-san" Menma returned the favour

As Menma arrived at the kitchen he was hugged and greeted by Kushina. After Kushina had finished cooking she then put the dishes on the table with Menma's help

"Everyone, breakfast is ready" Kushina announced and they all gathered at the dining room except for one guy who's still in his room, Minato sighed and asked Tsume to go wake up Naruto. As Tsume was about to knock the door was opened in the other side revealing Naruto, Tsume can't stop her hand so it hits Naruto's face

"Happy Birthday too, Tsume" Naruto spoke and smiled sarcastically making Tsume's eye to twitch

Then all of them was gathered at dining room, after eating their breakfast the kids was now on their way to the academy with Minato joining them in case of something bad happens to his son, Naruto. Naruto put his hoodie on and was two meters away from the three, he can feel the daggers coming from the villagers eyes but Naruto just didn't care, he just continue walking. Minato noticed it and glared at the villagers making them flinch. After a couple of minutes of walking they arrived at the academy and Naruto saw two familiar blonde that also saw and greeted him

"Good morning, Naruto-san" The twins greeted Naruto in unison

"Good morning too, Rin-san,Len-san" Naruto bowed, he noticed that someones missing and decided to speak his thoughts

"Uhmm … if you don't mind me asking, where's Luka-san, Miku-san and Kaito-san?

"Well … Kaito is always a tardy person and Miku-chan and Luka-chan is in rehabilitation for a week because of the trauma they just experienced" Rin answered

"Don't worry bro, just wait for a single week and then you can go lovey dovey with her again" Len teased making Naruto blushed

"I-I don't like her like that, ok" Naruto stuttered

"Eh?! So did her kiss means nothing to you"

"S-Shut up!"

"Hahaha ! You're really easy to tease bro" Len laughed

"Say's for a person who wears her twin sister's underwear~" Naruto returned the favour

"What did you say?" Len replied angrily

"I wanna wear my nee-chan's pantsu~" Naruto said in a sing-sang tone then runs

"Come back here!" Len yelled

Rin only look at the scene, amused at how those two interact also she was happy that Naruto experienced being a kid again

"Hey, sorry I'm la-" A blue haired boy with a blue scarf said but didn't finish his sentence because Len bumps at him making his … ice cream fall to the ground. Len realized who the guy he bumped in to and paled, Naruto(because of his mind reading ability he knows about their history) and Rin also saw the scene and paled, they know that when you go between Kaito and his ice cream something really nasty will happen

"M-My ice cream" Kaito spoke shakily and his eyes were darkened

"I-I'm sorry Kaito" Len apologized and said 'I'm sorry' a lot of times

"Y-You … b-buy me another ice cream!" Kaito cried loudly and pummelled Len

"Ahh … he cried" Naruto and Rin deadpanned and Rin decided to go to a convenience store to buy some ice cream for Kaito

Minato saw the scene and smiled at how his son interacts with the Vocaloids, his also confused how his son and the Vocaloids became good friends but it's not his business so he decided to let it be and walks to the Hokage office.

After Rin go to the convenience store and returned with a lot of ice cream to make Kaito stop crying they greeted Naruto 'Happy Birthday' making Naruto blushed.

"Guys, thank you" Naruto bowed again still blushing

"Don't mention it, Naruto-san" Rin smiled at him brightly

_"There goes the sun-like smile again" _Naruto thought to his self

**"Well, that's a start~"** Yaruto teased

_"Shut up, fishcake, you're not helping" Naruto retort to his inner-self_

**"Whatever you say, goldilocks"**

After they go to their respective classrooms (I don't know if they have different classrooms in the original Naruto series but there will be here, everythings possible in a fanfic right?) except for the Vocaloid trio. Naruto was sitting at the last row of tables near the window, just only him sitting there and he likes it, the room was so noisy because of those stupid fangirls, her sister included at the stupid group and the boy's that crowded Menma listening at his stupid boastings. Naruto just sighed at how the noisy the room is, if only his classmates were just lazy Nara's, quiet Hyuuga's and brooding Uchiha's (A/N: The Uchiha Massacre didn't happen here in my fanfic afterall everythings possible in a fanfic right?) that would be better. Naruto look at the clouds outside the window to kill time when suddenly someone put his foot on his table, Naruto look to who is it and saw a very stupid looking kid

"Hey demon!" The kid yelled in front of Naruto but Naruto rolled his eyes and continued looking at the sky

"My mom said that you're going to die today, so before you die I want you to taste something" The boy pulled Naruto's collar and punched him but before he can punch Naruto in the face everything went blur and the last thing he know he was glued on the ceiling

"H-Help me!" The boy cried but the children on the room just look at him and laughed except for the Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino and Rock Lee

"That's lame bro!" Kiba laughed with the otheres

"D-Demon put me down" The boy cried to Naruto, Naruto sighed and clicked his fingers then the boy falls, making things worse the boy fell to their teacher, Iruka Umino, who just entered the room. The room fell silent that only Iruka's angry growl can be heard.

"Who-Who did it!" Iruka asked angrily with his big head jutsu making all the people on the room sweatdropped, then all of the students pointed at the now empty seat of Naruto, this gave all the students goosebumps except for the Uzumaki-Namikaze twins. Iruka just sighed, everytime when Naruto cause mischief just to defend his self he would disappear like his not there in the first place, he also knows about Naruto's suffering and neglect he even tried to cheer up Naruto when he was eight but failed, Naruto only run away leaving him broken hearted for the boy

"Naruto, please come out now" Iruka said to Naruto, if his still there

"Hai" An emotionless voice echoed at the whole classroom making those weak willed shiver in fear and then Naruto appeared in the chair he was sitting before like nothing ever happened

"Anyway, we had three new student's coming from the Vocaloid clan" Iruka announced, the children hearing the news whispered to each other and was making assumptions how the transfers look like. Naruto only smirked knowing who the three students are.

"Student's please welcome your new classmates, the Vocaloids" Iruka announced inviting the transfer students to show themselves to the class, as the Vocaloids entered the room most of the girls had hearts on their eyes when they saw the blond haired boy and the blue haired boy making both of the boy shiver. The same can also be said at the boys except for Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru when they saw the blond haired girl go inside.

"You can introduce yourselves to your classmates if you want to" Iruka told the Vocaloid and they nod

"Hi everyone, my name is Rin Kagamine-Vocaloid, nice to meet you" Rin smiled brightly to the crowd making most of the boys cover their eyes with their hands

"Hello, my name is Len Kagamine-Vocaloid, please to meet you" Len waved

"My name is Kaito Shion-Vocaloid, nice meeting you" Kaito bowed

"Ok then, go sit in the place you want to sit" Iruka told the three, while the three search for a place to sit most of the girls keep yelling to 'Rin/Kaito-kun sit next to me!', the same can also be said to the boys. After a minute of searching where to sit, Rin and Len was sitted next to Naruto while Kaito was sitted next to Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hey!" Rin smiled making Naruto look at her

"Hey" Naruto replied rolling his eyes back to the sky

After a couple hours of suffering from a boring class according to Naruto they were now dismissed, earlier than the normal class dismissal because of a special celebration. Naruto exited the building to go to his secret favourite spot but someone called him, he turned back and saw the Vocaloid trio.

"Uhh … What do you want?" Naruto asked them

"Uhmm …we want to hang out with you if it's ok?" Rin answered

_"What's your opinion, Otou-san?" _Naruto asked to his Otou-san

**"What's_ your_ opinion?" **Kurama replied

_"Okay"_

"If you want to, okay, but let me tell you this. I'm a boring person" Naruto smiled at them

"We know, that's why we will hang out with you to make you're day fun" Len smiled

Tsume heard this and decided to interfere

"Can I go with you guys?" Tsume asked the group with a smile

The Vocaloid's exchanged glance's first and sighed

"Okay then" Rin replied, trying to keep her calm in front of Tsume

"Great! Menma-nii, you want to go with us?" Tsume asked his brother who was busy talking with his friends, Menma was about to deny then he saw Rin and smiled.

"Sure" Menma replied smiling at Rin who just rolled her eyes

"What about we invite the others so that it will be more fun?" Tsume suggested

"Uhh … you're choice" Kaito stuttered

"Great" Tsume walk to her friends and invited them, the trio was about to leave sneakily with Naruto but Naruto is nowhere to be seen, the trio only sighed.

_"I'm sorry, Naruto-san" _The trio thought

* * *

Instead of going to his favourite spot, Naruto decided to visit Luka's father, Meguki, to ask some answers about the scroll he received from him. He would have been kicked out right now if his not using his 'eyes' by the nurse's. After a minute of searching for Meguki's room he found it and knocked, the door was opened just a little, revealing IA.

"Uhmm … who are you?" Asked IA nervously, she didn't know that it's Naruto because of his hoodie, Naruto having no option removed his hoodie.

"It's me, Naruto, is your dad awake?" Naruto asked to the now calm IA

"Yup, come in" IA opened the door wider so that Naruto can enter.

After Naruto entered the room, he saw Meguki reading a book while lying in the bed

"Oh. Naruto-san, what brings you here?" Meguki saw Naruto and smiled at him

"Uhmm … well-"

"Did you meet your inner-self?" Meguki interrupted

"Yeah, I guess you already know my questions" Naruto pulled a chair for him to sit and puts it beside Meguki's bed

"Let me tell you the truth why I gave you the scroll" Meguki said seriously, earning Naruto's whole attention to him

"Just from the first glance I saw you, I believe that you are the 'true child of prophecy' so-" Meguki didn't finish when Naruto said something expected for a child who had experienced like him

"So you gave me the scroll because I'm the 'true child of prophecy'. And what if you didn't think that I'm the child of prophecy, I believe you wouldn't let me stay in your house and would have already kicked me in the face knowing I'm the 'demon reincarnate'" Naruto spoke, a slight anger was mixed in his voice, he was surprised when Meguki smiled

"I guess you were blinded by the hate you bottled up inside your heart to think that all of the people were the same, right? Naruto-san" Meguki patted Naruto's head making Naruto's eyes widened the sudden contact

"If you think that when the first time I saw you that night, even if you're not the 'true child of prophecy' I would kick you and shout in your face? No. I would still let you stay at my house because I know that after all of that suffering you still keep a golden heart hidden inside of you" Naruto's eyes widened more

"I gave you that scroll because I believe that you wouldn't let power cover your sight, I believe that you wouldn't fall to your inner-self's ideas afterall you're not the 'demon reincarnate' right? You are Naruto and no one can change that" Tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes. It's the first time he heard a person say that to him

"And I also know that the 'demon' they think is not a demon, but a loving father that cares for his son greatly" Meguki grinned at Naruto

"Thank you, Meguki-san, thanks you" Naruto bowed with the best he can making Meguki's grin wider, IA also hugged the weeping Naruto to calm him

"Happy Birthday, Naruto-san"

* * *

**The last part is so nonsense right? Anyway do you guys have any suggestions to who will be a part of Naruto's harem? Luka, Miku and Rin is locked so you guys throw your suggested partner for Naruto, but sadly I will only add two or three to Naruto's harem because I don't like a large harem. **

**Also next chapter is the birthday party and should Naruto forgive his parents or not?**

**By the way, what do you guys think at this chapter? Please review and please don't hesitate to speak the errors of my story :)**

**- Angel Dave ~**


End file.
